mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Category talk:Images
Maybe it's just me, but the image categories seem... well, not entirely satisfactory. The biggest issue is that most images don't even seem to be categorised at all, and while I could have a go at remedying that, it's more efficient to make sure the categories are tidy first, otherwise we may end up editing image categorisations twice. I'd suggest that we divide images into two "orthogonal" subcategory sets: by subject, e.g. Locations, Characters etc, and by story. Where the two "axes" cross essentially defines further subcategory "folders", so to speak, that would contain the more specific sub-subcategories. This would create a space laid out something like this (although obviously with more subcategories): It may be that we can merge categories for things like locations if there aren't many images for most of them, e.g. all of the kids' and trolls' planets could probably share an image category, and The Moon was just a location I picked at random from PS that, on inspection, seems to only have one image, which hardly warrants a dedicated category. The above table is just a general framework idea, not something I'm necessarily suggesting be the actual structure. We could also have art style subcategories, like Hero Mode and stuff, and... okay, this may be getting a bit complicated, so I'll give an example. The image on the right is currently only in "Category:Images of John Egbert" (→" "→"Category:Images"). Under my proposed structure, it would be in "Category:John Egbert images", which would be a subcategory of both "Category:Homestuck images" and "Category:Character images", which would both be in "Category:Images", but otherwise independent of one another. In addition, this image would also be in a new "Category:Hero Mode images". Maybe I'm making it more complicated than it needs to be... but as I said to start with, maybe it's just me, and if the consensus is that the categories are fine as they are, I'll probably just get on with categorising a few images. Oh, that said, we really could do with renaming a lot of images, as we have some seriously useless filenames scattered about. I mean, who knows what is a picture of without clicking the link? Equally useless but with the added problem of being intimidatingly long are filenames like File:Tumblr_ltm9zhHylW1qkafxs.png. I believe that renaming images is a moderator/sysop tool, though, so I can't do anything about it myself. Thoughts, anyone? :Yes to all of it, I was actually thinking when I saw your post but before I started reading about mentioning categories for certain types of images, eg. god tiers, however I am guessing you already thought of that with your mention of "Hero Mode Images". The Light6 23:59, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, there are basically, what, four types of drawing? Scribble mode, "rendered in a more symbolic manner" mode (or, if you prefer, "normal mode"), Hero Mode and Hussnasty Mode. Also, I guess they only really apply to characters, so it'd probably be a subcategory of Character images? Well, anyway, cool, nice to see this get a reply fairly quickly. Hopefully, a few other people will notice it over the next few days : ) ::In fact, next order of business: this wiki could perhaps do with a designated place for suggestions like this. I'm not sure the external fora are entirely ideal, especially as I daresay they don't support wikicode : / EDIT: That is to say, there is a Forum:Watercooler, but that was last edited over a year ago, so any issue raised there seems fairly likely to go unnoticed, and the Forum:Help desk isn't much better :::The suggestion itself sounds great, but the biggest issue is getting people to adhere to the new categorization standard. The main reason people don't categorize their images is that Wikia's design doesn't encourage it - There isn't a box for it in the image upload screen, which is ridiculous. :::Also, yeah, the forums are pretty much totally unused, mostly because they're horribly designed - I've never seen the forums used for any Wikia wiki. Generally, the main page's talk page is where most of this kind of discussion goes. --Pigbuster 18:31, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, people not adhering to the structure is, at least in my eyes, a lesser concern than the structure being a mess. Cleaning up after people is a pain, but at least it'd be putting it into a tidy framework... and the more organised the structure is, the more likely people are to be able to adequately follow it. It may not improve overnight, but it should improve. Another point is that, while Wikia doesn't tell people to categorise images, the upload form can do so. Just edit MediaWiki:Uploadtext and put something in about categorising images. I'll present FFWiki's as an example of a pretty thorough set of directions: w:c:finalfantasy:MediaWiki:Uploadtext. ::::In fact, if you want an example of a Wikia wiki with a solid forum, FFWiki has that, too: w:c:finalfantasy:Forum:Index. Obviously, I'm not saying we should copy FFWiki, but it's my home wiki, so I tend to refer to it a lot for behind-the-scenes stuff :3